


All to myself

by ausynja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausynja/pseuds/ausynja
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest





	All to myself

Draco was exhausted. It had been a long day. Much longer than he had anticipated.

  
He had known that he would be promoted soon, as his latest experiment had been featured in "Grandiose Mysteries".

Today had been the day.

  
Draco’s coworkers had waited till lunch before they had prodded him about the good news. His boss had been there as well. Ceremoniously he had pinned three purple stripes to his robes. Then they had celebrated with enough food and butterbeer and elven wine until their boss had reminded them to not overdo it.

  
But all Draco had wanted was to see Harry.

  
With both of them having their clandestine missions and experiments, they had decided to make time for lunch once a week. Every Wednesday they would meet at the main entrance of the ministry and go to a nearby café to spend their time together.

  
In the morning Harry had told Draco that he had something important to tell him and would do so at their lunch.

  
Now, Draco had missed it. He hadn't even had the time to tell Harry that he wouldn't be able to make it. He was sure that the news Harry was about to tell him would be about Harry’s next mission, which would mean that Harry would have to disappear for a couple of months.

  
Now, he would probably come home to dark and cold rooms, and no Harry for weeks.

  
Draco sighed as he placed his head in one of his hands. Being promoted, having access to much higher classified material, getting his own secretary in the next few days and getting a much better pay, but all he wanted was the day to be over soon.

  
Of course, his wish was not fulfilled. Some colleagues showed Draco around the new rooms he was allowed to enter, gave him the new passwords and captured him in a conversation about Draco’s Werewolf experiment and what he could do with his newly gained resources.

  
It was late when Draco came home, completely exhausted. It was dark outside, on this warm summer day.

  
Harry's birthday would be in a few days and Draco hadn't had the time to plan anything. Well, Harry would surely not be there anyway, so there was no need to plan anything anyway.

  
Draco fumbled for his keys.

  
The entrance hall was dark and cold. There was no light on, so everything looked as gloomy as he felt. Without bothering to turn on the light, Draco walked down the hallway, placing his bag on the floor while taking off his robes.

  
"Surprise!"

  
The lights were turned on and Harry, Ron and Hermione, Pansy, Blaise and Greg stood at the door to the living room. All were flashing him bright smiles.

  
Draco didn't move. His robes fell to the ground when his grip on them weakened.

  
"What?", he asked, looking bewildered at his friends.

  
"You, uh, were promoted today", muttered Greg.

  
"And we wanted to celebrate that with you!" finished Pansy for him.

  
But Draco still didn't move.

  
"Would you all just give us a minute?" asked Harry carefully. The others nodded and closed the door of the living room behind them.

  
As soon as the door was closed, Draco bent down, picked up his robes and hung them on the coat rack.

  
"Are you okay?" asked Harry, not moving from his own spot.

  
"Just a long day", answered Draco and turned to their shared bedroom. He sat down on their bed, his head still hung low. "I'm just tired."

  
“Okay”, answered Harry and placed a kiss on Draco’s forehead.  
“I’ll go and make you a hot chocolate.”

Harry left the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

  
Draco felt terrible. All of his and Harry’s friends had come over to celebrate with him. And here he was, sick of people and their company. Running his hands through his hair, Draco tried to think of what he should be doing now. Go over into the living room to all the others; no matter how he felt right now. Or was he allowed to stay away from everyone and curl up on his bed to forget the world?

  
Still lost in thought, the door to the room opened and Harry came back in with a mug of steaming hot chocolate in his hand. The smell of the rich chocolate pulled Draco out of his thoughts.

  
“I made your favourite, just the way you like it," said Harry with a smile and handed him the mug. The big bold letters ‘I love you more’ on the mug made Draco smile, but it faltered and fell the next second.

  
“You’d better get back to your guests and come up with a good idea why I’m not partying with them.”

  
“They’ve all gone home.”

“Huh?”

  
“They’ve all gone home”, repeated Harry.

Draco just looked at him.

  
Harry smiled before he continued. “I told them you’re not feeling too well and I asked them all to go home. Greg and Pansy want me to give you a big hug and wish you to feel better soon.”

  
“So they’re not mad?”

  
“No one’s mad. Why should they?”

  
Draco shrugged his shoulders.

  
Harry sighed quietly and placed an arm around Draco’s shoulder.

  
“They love you! Everyone has a bad day every now and then and is allowed to be a little selfish. That’s okay. They understand."

  
Harry kissed Draco’s cheek.

  
“And it also means that I get to have all of you just for myself! I don’t have to share you tonight!”

  
Draco smiled when Harry’s nose tickled him just beneath his ear.

  
“I think I can manage one person getting on my nerves tonight.”


End file.
